ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Walt Disney Company, created by Walter Elias Disney (A.K.A Walt Disney). He wears red shorts with two white buttons, yellow shoes, and white gloves. He is one of the most popular Disney character and the main one in the world. He was voiced by Walt Disney (1928-1947), Jimmy MacDonald (1947-1977), Wayne Allwine (1977-2009) and currently by Bret Iwan and Chris Diamatopoulos. Friends *Minnie Mouse (girlfriend) *Donald Duck (best friend) *Goofy (2nd best friend) *Pluto (pet dog) *Daisy Duck (friend) Enemies * Ryan * Devin * Michael * Chris * Jim * Abraham Family * Minnie Mouse (wife) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (older half-brother) Appearances Add Your Shows, Movies, Games, or ETC here that have Mickey Mouse. * Mickey Mouse (2013 Series) * Steamboat Willie (1st Appearance) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * The House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse (film) * Epic Mickey (movie) * The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures * Mickey Mouse's Tales (anime) [[Lego All-Star Universe|''Lego All-Star Universe]] Mickey is also a playable character in ''Lego All-Star Universe. He is also one of the game's hosts alongside Sonic the Hedgehog, Bugs Bunny and Spongebob Squarepants. He is unlocked after player completes all side-quests featuring him and collecting all his Figurine Tokens (which are the source of his special suits which grant him unique abilities): * Indiana Mickey: Mickey wearing a jungle adventure suit based on Indiana Jones. His abilities are similar to Indy's. Unlocked when player completes a side-quest on which he requests players' help on finding a ancient temple within the Island. * Star Commando Mouse: Mickey as a member of the Star Commando (wearing an attire based on Buzz Lightyear's). His abilities are the same of Buzz. Unlocked when player completes a side-quest in which he requests players to help him battle Emperor Zurg's robots. * The Sorcerer's Apprentice: Mickey in his wizard attire from the Fantasy short The Sorcerer's Apprentice. His abilities are the same of other wizard characters (Magic, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Laser Beam (cut through Golden Pieces and Hit Targets), Deflect Shots and Flight (he flies riding in a magic book)). Unlocked when player completes two side-quests with him: one in which he requests player help find Alice's teddy bear (which had been stolen by one of the goblins), and another on which he requests player help him find Maleficent's missing wand before she arrives. * Detective Mouse: Mickey wearing a Detective suit based on Sherlock Holmes. His abilities are the same of Holmes. Unlocked when player helps him follow a burglar to his Gang's secret hideout. * Julius: The monstrous Julius in Mickey's body from the short Runaway Brain. His abilities include Wall-crawling, Digging and Super Strength. Unlocked when player completes a side-quest where Spongebob requests players to help him defeat Julius and get his and Mickey's minds back to their respective bodies. Category:Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cartoons Category:Non-Fanon Category:The Sensational Six Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Epic Mickey Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Lego All-Star Universe Category:Fourth Wall breakers Category:Disney XD Category:Protagonists Category:Mice Category:Singing characters